Frantz Confiac
thumb|173px|right|Frantz Confiac Frantz Confiac est un acteur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière d'Idris Elba, Terry Crews, Djimon Hounsou et Orlando Jones et bien d'autres encore. Biographie Voxographie Cinéma Films * Idris Elba dans : ** Thor (2011) : Heimdall ** Ghost Rider 2 : L'Esprit de vengeance (2012) : Moreau ** Prometheus (2012) : Janek ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (2013) : Heimdall ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Heimdall ** Gunman (2015) : Jackie Barnes ** Beasts of No Nation (2015) : Le commandant ** Star Trek : Sans Limites (2016) : Balthazar Krall ** La Tour sombre (2017) : Roland de Gilead ** Thor: Ragnarok (2017) : Heimdall ** Le Grand Jeu (2018) : Charlie Jaffey ** Avengers : Infinity War (2018) : Heimdall * Djimon Hounsou dans : ** Gladiator (2000) : Juba ** La Tempête (2010) : Caliban ** Les Gardiens de la Galaxie (2014) : Korath ** Fast and Furious 7 (2015) : Mose Jakande ** Tarzan (2016) : le chef Mbonga ** Le Roi Arthur : La Légende d'Excalibur (2017) : Bédivère ** Captain Marvel (2019) : Korath * Terry Crews dans : ** Norbit : Big Black Jack Latimore ** Ultimate Game : Hackman ** Expendables : Unité spéciale : Hale Caesar ** Mes meilleures amies : l'instructeur du camp d'entraînement ** Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale : Hale Caesar ** Expendables 3 : Hale Caeasar * Orlando Jones dans : ** Liberty Heights : Little Melvin ** Trop c'est trop : Dig McCaffrey ** Biker Boyz : Soul Train ** L'Assistant du vampire : Alexander Ribs ** Présumé Coupable : Ben Nickerson * Isaiah Washington dans: ** Hors limites : George Clark ** Roméo doit mourir : Mac ** Sexcrimes 2 : Terrence Bridge ** Dead Birds : Todd * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje dans : ** La Mémoire dans la peau : Nykwana Wombosi ** Réussir ou Mourir : Majestic ** G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra : Heavy Duty ** The Thing : Derek Jameson * Chiwetel Ejiofor dans : ** 2012 : Adrian Helmsley ** Salt : Peabody ** Twelve Years a Slave : Solomon Northup * Terrence Howard dans : ** Mission Évasion : Lincoln Scott ** Glitter : Timothy Walker ** The Best Man Holiday : Quentin Spivey * Anthony Anderson dans : ** Big Mamma : Nolan ** Barbershop : J. D. ** Les Infiltrés : Brown * Bernie Mac dans : ** Ocean's Twelve : Frank Catton ** Black/White : Percy Jones ** Transformers : Bobby Bolivia * Tyler Perry dans : ** Star Trek : Amiral Richard Barnett ** Alex Cross : Alex Cross ** Gone Girl : Tanner Bolt * Bokeem Woodbine dans : ** Total Recall : Mémoires programmées : Harry ** Riddick : Moss * Tracy Morgan dans : ** Panique aux funérailles : Norman ** Un flic pour cible : Vincent Carter * Courtney B. Vance dans : ** Mesures exceptionnelles : Marcus Temple ** The Divide : Delvin * Michael K. Williams dans : ** L'Élite de Brooklyn : Red ** RoboCop : Jack Lewis * J. B. Smoove dans : ** Crazy Night : Cabbie ** My Movie Project : Larry * Kenan Thompson dans : ** Barbershop 2 : Kenard ** Fat Albert : Fat Albert * 1995 : Power Rangers, le film : Ivan Ooze (Paul Freeman) * 1997 : Le Pacificateur : Lieutenant Beach (Michael Boatman) * 1999 : La Nuit des chauves-souris : Jimmy Sands (Leon Robinson) * 1999 : Amour, piments et bossa nova : Monica Jones (Harold Perrineau Jr.) * 1999 : Galaxy Quest : Tommy Webber / Lieutenant Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) * 1999 : L'Œuvre de Dieu, la part du Diable : Muddy (K. Todd Freeman) * 2000 : La Maison de l'horreur : Eddie Baker (Taye Diggs) * 2000 : Apparences : Le docteur Drayton (Joe Morton) * 2000 : Danse ta vie : Erik Jones (Shakiem Evans) * 2001 : La Planète des singes : Gunnar (Evan Parke) * 2001 : Le Chevalier Black : Ernie (Michael Burgess) * 2002 : Salton Sea : Bobby (Glenn Plummer) * 2002 : Narc : Beery (Busta Rhymes) * 2002 : Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones : Capitaine Typho (Jay Laga'aia) * 2003 : Retour à la fac : Le thérapeute (Gregory Alan Williams) * 2003 : Pieces of April : Latrell (Sisqó) * 2004 : Hôtel Rwanda : Benedict (Mothusi Magano) * 2004 : Coup d'éclat : Jean-Paul (Russell Hornsby) * 2004 : Les Chroniques de Riddick : Gardien de Crematoria (Ron Selmour) * 2004 : Soul Plane : Nashawn Wade (Kevin Hart) * 2004 : Le Jour d'après : Brian Parks (Arjay Smith) * 2004 : Thunderbirds : Mullion (Dhobi Oparei) * 2005 : Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith : Capitaine Typho (Jay Laga'aia) * 2005 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : Le vendeur (Oscar James) * 2005 : Be Cool : Darryl (Gregory Alan Williams) * 2005 : H2G2 : Le Guide du voyageur galactique : Ford Prefect (Mos Def) * 2005 : Manderlay : Jack (Javone Prince) * 2006 : La Couleur du crime : Jason Council (Dorian Missick) * 2006 : Casino Royale : Steven Obanno (Isaac de Bankolé) * 2007 : Dreamgirls : Wayne (Hinton Battle) * 2007 : La colline a des yeux 2 : Jeffey « Sarge » Millstone (Flex Alexander) * 2007 : Whisper : l'inspecteur Miles (Dulé Hill) * 2008 : Zack et Miri font un porno : Delaney (Craig Robinson) * 2008 : Max Payne : Jim Bravura (Ludacris) * 2008 : Maxi papa : Travis Sanders (Morris Chestnut) * 2008 : Soyez sympas, rembobinez : Wilson (Irv Gooch) * 2008 : Miracle à Santa Anna : Caporal Hector Negron (Laz Alonso) * 2008 : Wanted : Choisis ton destin : Gunsmith (Common) * 2008 : Au bout de la nuit : Winston Scribble (Cedric the Entertainer) * 2009 : Funny People : Chuck (RZA) * 2009 : Whiteout : Delfy (Columbus Short) * 2009 : Anges et Démons : Le Cardinal Yoruba (Howard Mungo) * 2009 : X-Men Origins: Wolverine : John « Johnny » Wraith / Kestrel (will.i.am) * 2009 : Avatar : le chef d'équipage du Venture Star (Scott Lawrence) * 2009 : Jeux de pouvoir : officier Brown (Michael Jace) * 2009 : Inglourious Basterds : le narrateur (Samuel L. Jackson) * 2009 : Les Zintrus : Doug Armostrong (Tim Meadows) * 2010 : L'Agence tous risques : Bosco « Barracuda » Barracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * 2010 : Pourquoi je me suis marié aussi ? : Shérif Troy (Lamman Rucker) * 2010 : Very Bad Cops : Narrateur (Ice-T) * 2010 : Repo Men : Jake (Forest Whitaker) * 2011 : Fast and Furious 5 : le reporter d'introduction * 2011 : World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles : le capitaine (E. Roger Mitchell) * 2011 : Transformers 3 : Brains (Reno Wilson) * 2011 : La Défense Lincoln : Earl (Laurence Mason) * 2011 : Super 8 : Overmyer (Richard T. Jones) * 2011 : Capitaine Nakara : Sunday (Charles Kiarie) * 2012 : 21 Jump Street : Domingo (DeRay Davis) * 2012 : The Dictator : lui-même (Barack Obama) * 2012 : L'Odyssée de Pi : Santosh Patel (Adil Hussain) * 2013 : Parker : Carlson (Wendell Pierce) * 2013 : Lincoln : Harold Green (Colman Domingo) * 2013 : Spring Breakers : Archi (Gucci Mane) * 2013 : Le Congrès : Christopher Ryne (Christopher B. Duncan) * 2013 : World War Z : Thierry (Fana Mokoena) * 2013 : Old Boy : Daniel Newcombe (Lance Reddick) * 2014 : Brick Mansions : K2 (Gouchy Boy) Films d'animation * 2003 : Animatrix : Thadeus * 2008 : Le Secret de la Petite Sirène : Sébastien, le crabe * 2009 : La Princesse et la Grenouille : Dr. Facilier * 2009 : Tempête de boulettes géantes : Earl DevereauxDoublé par Mister T. en version originale. * 2011 : Rio : Luiz, le chien * 2013 : Turbo : Will FlashDoublé par Samuel L. Jackson en version originale. (Whiplash en VO) * 2013 : Planes : Chug * 2013 : L'Île des Miam-nimaux : Tempête de boulettes géantes 2 : officier Earl DevereauxDoublé par Terry Crews en version originale. * 2014 : Dragons 2 : Draco Point SanglantDoublé par Djimon Hounsou en version originale. * 2018 : L'Île aux chiens : le narrateur * 2018 : Mutafukaz : Popeye * 2018 : Spider-Man : New Generation : Aaron Davis Télévision Téléfilms * Jeffrey Wright dans : ** Confirmation (2016) : Charles Ogletree ** O.G. (2018) : Louis Séries télévisées * Mykelti Williamson dans : ** Kidnapped (2006-2007) : Virgil Hayes ** Les Experts : Manhattan (2007-2008) : Brigham Sinclair ** 24 heures chrono (2010) : Brian Hastings ** The Good Wife (2010) : Matthew Wade ** Justified (2012-2015) : Ellstin Limehouse ** Touch (2013) : Détective Lang * Sterling K. Brown dans : ** American Wives (2007-2013) : Dr. Roland Burton ** American Crime Story (2016) : Christopher Darden * Jeffrey Wright dans : ** Boardwalk Empire (2013-2014) : Valentin Narcisse ** Westworld (depuis 2016) : Bernard Lowe * Kwesi Ameyaw : Randy Jackson dans The L Word * Michael Beach : Monte « Doc » Parker dans New York 911 * Rainbow Sun Francks : lieutenant Aiden Ford dans Stargate Atlantis * Edwin Hodge : Marcus Ride dans Jack et Bobby * John Marshall Jones : Frank Hayes dans John Doe * Jesse L. Martin : Ed Green dans New York, police judiciaire * Tracy Morgan : Tracy Jordan dans 30 Rock * Yotuel Romero : Pavel dans Un, dos, tres * Brian J. White : Lt. Carl Davis dans Moonlight * Reno Wilson : Tom Selway dans Blind Justice * Bokeem Woodbine : Leon Colley dans Saving Grace * Rick Worthy : Chris Didion dans Eyes * Da'Vone McDonald : Daryl dans Dr House * Harry Lennix : Boyd Langton dans Dollhouse * Gary Anthony Williams : Reggie dans Desperate Housewives * Gregg Daniel : Dr. Sicher dans Desperate Housewives * Keith Pillow : Un journaliste TV dans Desperate Housewives * Danny Glover : Thomas dans Earl * Columbus Short : Harrison Wright dans Scandal * Cassius Willis : Robert Gunther dans Revenge * Leon Robinson : le détective Vicellous Owens dans Preuve à l'appui * William 'Big Sleeps' Stewart : Andre Mason dans True Justice * David House : Dr Delcavoli dans Breaking Bad * Ivanno Jeremiah : Liam Johnstone dans Injustice * Morris Chestnut : Luke dans American Horror Story * Hisham Tawfiq : Dembe Zuma dans The Blacklist * Winston Duke : Dominic dans Person of Interest * Peter James Bryant : Waldo Weatherbee dans Riverdale * 2016 : Wayward Pines : CJ Mitchum (Djimon Hounsou) Séries d'animation * Clone Wars : Capitaine Typho * Blue Gender : Robert Bradley * Saiyuki : Jirogami * Shaman King : Amidamaru * Méga Robot Super Singes Hyper Force Go!: Antauri * depuis 2017 : F is for Family : Smokey Jeux vidéo * Homefront : Boone * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 : Truck * Fallout New Vegas : Legat Lanius * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier : Marcus Kelso et de la voix lors du briefing de l'équipement sur la tablette * Dance Central : le narrateur * Dance Central 2 : le narrateur * Watch Dogs : voix additionnelles * League of Legends : Aatrox * Star Wars: The Old Republic : Koth Vortena * Halo 5: Guardians : Jameson Locke * World of Warcraft : Main-Noire et Bwonsamdi * 2010 : God of War III : Hercule * 2013 : Sly Cooper : Voleurs à travers le temps : le Grizz * 2015 : Star Wars: Battlefront : Lando Calrissian * 2016 : Overwatch : Winston * 2016 : Uncharted 4: A Thief's End : Jameson * 2016 : Gears of War 4 : Delmont « Del » Walker * 2019 : Gears 5 : Delmont « Del » Walker * 2019 : Death Stranding : Die-Hardman Documentaires * Les Derniers Gorilles de montagne Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Frantz Confiac sur IMDb.com * Voxographie détaillée de Frantz Confiac sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Frantz Confiac sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Frantz Confiac (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Frantz Confiac (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Confiac Frantz Confiac Frantz Confiac Frantz